


Bind Me Up and Set Me Ablaze

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff, Smut, a bit of orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: "Yes or no, can I tie your hands to the headboard?" Lace asked, her voice soft and comforting in Edana's ear as she tested the waters.Hips bucked in response...------Or the one where Lace is a bit toppy and Edana is totally into it.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Lace Harding
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Bind Me Up and Set Me Ablaze

Edana groaned as Lace pushed her down against their bed, holding her hands in place above her head with an iron grip trained due to years of archery. The other hand was currently scratching lines down her abs, teasing and marking Edana firmly as hers. "Lace..."

"I said no talking." Lace growled and kissed her, firmly shutting her up with a harsh rake of nails down her stomach that left Edana keening up into her and clenching her thighs in an attempt to get relief, any kind of relief at all really. "Don't do that, any orgasm is mine." Her thighs were shoved apart by a knee and kept apart in the most torturous way. 

Edana whined again, arching up in search of friction and closing her eyes because who the hell knew her girlfriend, her lead scout, was so damn bossy? 

"Yes or no, can I tie your hands to the headboard?" Lace asked, her voice soft and comforting in Edana's ear as she tested the waters. She wouldn't do anything the other woman wasn't comfortable with, if she said no, that was that, no explanations required and no apologies would be accepted because there would be nothing wrong. 

Hips bucked in response, but Lace waited for a verbal confirmation, nothing less would be acceptable to her. "Edana..." she warned, grinding her thigh up into Edana's center to get her attention. Fingers clutched tightly around nothing and another cute, low moan escaped her pretty lips. "Yes or no?"

"Fuck,  _ yes. _ " Edana agreed quickly, looking up at Lace with hooded eyes and parted lips that were begging to be kissed again. Lace resisted however, no matter how difficult it was and retreated from her gorgeous lover who was practically begging to be worshipped like the strong, brave Herald that she was and much to her delight, Edana's hands stayed exactly where they had been even though she had nothing physically keeping her down anymore. 

Lace licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry as she thought about Edana's dominant personality suddenly so subdued, she even kept her legs apart without Lace in between them because she wanted to be  _ good _ , Edana wanted to be good for  _ her _ . Suddenly, every bit of clothing that Edana was still wearing was too much and she needed them off,  _ now. _

"Up." She tugged Edana upwards by her shirt, a bold streak flaring through her due to her desire to see her girlfriend's gorgeous skin, to taste her and make her scream loud enough for all of Skyhold to hear exactly what was happening to their dear Inquisitor. Except, she wasn't that here, she was just a dwarf, just a woman being bossed around by her girlfriend and that's how Lace liked it. 

Edana was loose and compliant, helping Lace pull off her clothes as if they were burning her, as if keeping them on one  _ second  _ longer was too long. She eyed Lace, lyrium blue eyes tracing her own clothed figure with intrigue and she curiously tugged at her clothes, making an inquisitive noise as to whether or not Lace would be naked too. Her hands were quickly pinned back down before Lace tugged off her sturdy scarf, gleefully tying Edana's hands to the headboard with it, using all of her field skills to make the  _ perfect  _ restrictive knot without cutting off circulation. 

She sat back, straddling Edana's lap to admire her handywork. She was far from done with the other woman but this was a fantastic place to start, plus her girlfriend painted a pretty picture, tied up and giving her the most desire filled gaze that Lace had ever seen from one single person before. 

It was exhilarating.

Except, Edana tried clenching her thighs again and Lace had  _ warned  _ her about that, she knew that every time she'd come that night would be by Lace, unless she was ordered or persuaded otherwise. (Of course, if Edana used their safe word but that went without saying.) 

Lace  _ tsk'd  _ at her, disappointed in her. The look of excitement didn't escape her notice, it was almost like Edana was begging for some sort of punishment and knowing her cheeky nature, Lace wouldn't put it past her at all to deliberately disobey her just to see her reaction. 

Well, if she wanted a reaction, then she'd  _ get _ one. 

"I  _ said _ -" Lace moved with all the grace that a trained rogue like hee should have, managing to surprise Edana with the move to spread her legs and hold them open, allowing the cool air of the room to hit her overheated center. "Unless you safeword, your orgasms are mine." 

"Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck."  _ Edana's hips bucked upwards again, searching for any kind of friction to help her. 

Lace didn't exactly  _ know _ where this streak of dominance came from, normally she was much more subdued so this felt out of character for her but she couldn't deny the thrill of being in charge, of deciding when her girlfriend came or how she did it. The wreck that Edana was, was also a gorgeous sight and she silently cursed the fact that she was committing to staying in her clothes for the duration of her time teasing the spread eagle woman on the bed below her. 

She decided not to linger on it and leaned forward, carefully keeping any body part off of Edana's slick center, she wouldn't want her to come before she said she could, now did she? Lace captured a nipple between her lips, tugging gently with her teeth before blowing a cool stream of air over the overheated nub to soothe her teasing. The effect was immediate, Edana arched upwards, her ass pressing into the bed as she leveraged her chest up into Lace's eager mouth. Of course, she couldn't leave her other breast feeling neglected and cold, so she maneuvered herself so that she was straddling Edana again, her feet hooked over Edana's legs to keep her spread open and to keep herself propped up while her other hand mercilessly tugged and played with a pert nipple.

"Lace,  _ Lace. _ " Edana moaned, the sound rumbling through her chest and vibrating at Lace's lips which made her growl in response. Her girlfriend being reduced to a whimpering, whining mess was having the best kind of effect on Lace and she'd be damned if she let it go anytime soon. She did pull her mouth away and started kissing all over Edana's chest, scrapping her teeth across bronzed skin and resuming the way her nails had been scratching at those delightful abs earlier in their night.

By now, Lace knew most of her girlfriend's secrets, she knew exactly the spot to bite down on her left breast that would trigger a rush of arousal to shoot through her, she knew how much she liked being teased and denied like this because it made the end goal much sweeter when she finally,  _ finally _ was granted that sweet release. She knew that the scratching, the biting, the marking that stated Edana was  _ hers _ was all one big game that made Edana wet and wanting to be fucked like she wouldn't have sex for weeks. 

Lace planned on delivering that, she wanted to wreck Edana in every way possible.

"What do you want?" She stopped everything she was doing to ask her girlfriend. Edana growled at her, her face pinching up in displeasure now that all the pleasant sensations had stopped and Lace just had her pinned and unable to move at all. "I asked you a question, babe." Lace reached out to twist a nipple, the pain causing Edana to gasp and rut against nothing, still desperate for that ever elusive touch. It was getting to the point where Lace would have to start moving things along or it wouldn't be fun for her anymore, not that she minded exactly because as much as she  _ loved  _ messing with her girlfriend, she really wanted her to come all over her fingers or her tongue. 

Perhaps both.

" _ Lace. Please? _ " 

Well, who was she to deny the pretty begging wrapped in Edana's husky voice?

She slid a thigh between Edana's, her breath stolen from her as she immediately ground down on the tense muscle. "You're needy." Lace observed breathlessly, it would have been hard to miss with how fucking wet Edana was and how desperate she'd gotten over the past hour and a half. It was certainly a sight to behold too, the way she rutted shamelessly against Lace, her hands pulling at her restraints, her fingers clenched as if she wished they were buried in something instead of being free and pinned back.

"Lace, I'm not gonna last long." Edana grunted, shooting her a pleading look that had just a hint of remorse in it. Honestly, Lace didn't mind a quick first round, she'd get  _ more _ out of her before the night was over, especially since they both had a lazy morning ahead of them… 

Instead of answering, Lace moved so one hand gently touched the wet warmth in between Edana's thighs, her rough fingers creating the  _ right _ amount of friction necessary in a place that was almost too slick from arousal and she set her girlfriend off with that slight touch to her clit. Edana jerked the restraints, bending the heavy headboard with all of her strength, her legs tensed as she stilled for one long moment, silently heaving as her muscles twitched ever so slightly in response. 

Lace couldn't tear her eyes off of Edana's face, savouring the way her own eyes were screwed shut, the way her teeth grit from the overwhelming amount of pleasure that coursed through her veins. But her favorite thing? The long, satisfied moan that broke the silence afterwards as Edana finally let go  _ properly _ , shuddering and bucking into her hand as her control fully snapped. 

She couldn't wait to see it  _ again _ .

Lace pressed soft kisses to Edana's face, gently working her down so she could get her girlfriend's feedback on being tied up and teased within an inch of breaking. Her other hand made itself useful, undoing the knots expertly and she almost squealed when Edana yanked her in by the back of her head for a heated, sloppy kiss that was mostly teeth but oh so perfect anyways. 

"Lace?" Edana hummed, pressing her forehead against Lace's while still trying to regain her breath.

"Hm?"

"I love you but where the fuck did that come from?" 

Lace just shrugged. A happy laugh escaped her as she was kissed again and then rolled over onto her back, Edana clearly set on returning the favour and making  _ her _ lose  _ her _ mind. 

Totally worth it.


End file.
